wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział XIII
Po południu na drugi dzień Borowiecki, rzeźwy, wyświeżony, spokojny zupełnie po wczorajszej burzy, która przeszła nie zostawiając w nim innego śladu nad drwiący uśmiech z samego siebie, podobny jasnością i humorem do tego dnia niedzielnego, jaki zatopił Łódź w słonecznych blaskach, cieple i radości nadchodzącej wiosny, wybierał się z wizytą do Mullerów. Szykował się do niej tak starannie, że Maks mruknął niechętnie: - Komediowy amant! Ale Maks nie był dzisiaj w dobrym humorze. Przyszedł do domu późno, wstał jeszcze później, bo o drugiej po południu, i łaził po mieszkaniu w pantoflach, zaglądał we wszystkie kąty, próbował się ubierać, ale wszystko mu było niedogodnym, więc zarzucił cały pokój bielizną i garderobą, kopiąc je ze złości i wymyślając co chwila na Mateusza, to na praczkę, że mu przypaliła kołnierzyki, to znowu zaczął irytować się na szewca, który mu reperował kamaszki i pozostawiał w środku ostre końce szpilek; tak zapewniał o tym Mateusza, który się zaklinał na wszystkie świętości mu znane, że to nieprawda, że kamaszki w środku są gładkie jak aksamit. - Ani kruszyny nie ma, ani tylego ździebdzia! - Małpa zielona jesteś, mnie najwyraźniej kole, a ten gada, że nic nie ma! - Wsadziłem palec, nic nie czuję, potem całą rękę i tyż nie ma. - To ozorem pomacaj, to odczujesz tak samo jak ja nogą! - krzyczał wyrywając mu but. - Hale, ja ta ni mam ozora w tym samym miejscu co pan - rzekł z gniewem famulus i wyniósł się trzaskając drzwiami. Maks poszedł do okna i tam pod światło skrobał w bucie pogrzebaczem. - Po czym ty masz taki katzenjamer złości? - zagadnął go Borowiecki wciągając rękawiczki. - Po czym? Już mnie diabli biorą ze wszystkiego. Wczoraj zmarnowałem sobie wieczór przez Kurowskiego. Był, a nie przyjmował u siebie, bo przyjmował jakaś... małpę! Poszedłem do domu już zły, a tam przy kolacji uraczyłem się na dobre! Niech jasne pioruny spalą wszystkie buty i wszystkich szewców! Trzasnął kamaszkiem o podłogę, pogrzebacz rzucił pod piec i zaczął się szybko rozbierać. - Co robisz? - Idę spać - powiedział ponuro. - Niech diabli wszystko wezmą, tu buta włożyć nie mogę, bo kłuje, ta klempa popaliła mi kołnierzyki, w domu piekło, tego już za wiele. Mateusz! - ryknął pełną piersią. - Jakby kto do mnie przychodził, to mnie dzisiaj nie było i nie ma, słyszysz? - To się wie, a jakby ta... jak się nazywa, panna Antka przyszła? - To ją wyrzuć, a jak mnie obudzisz, to ci łeb przekręcę na drugą stronę i taką watę ci z pyska zrobię, że cię rodzona kochanka nie pozna. Telefon zaknebluj, przynieś samowar i wszystkie dzienniki. - Cóż się u was stało? - zapytał Karol, zupełnie nie zdziwiony jego sposobem przepędzania świąt i niedziel, bo się to zdarzało zbyt często. - Co? Od jutra zmniejszamy dzień roboczy o dwadzieścia pięć procent. Sezon zupełnie martwy, nic się nie sprzedaje, magazyn zawalony, weksli nie płacą, a w dodatku ojciec zamiast dawno zmniejszyć ilość godzin roboczych lub oddalić z połowę robotników, płacze, że ci biedacy nie będą mieli co jeść, i żyruje rozmaitym łajdakom weksle. Za rok sam nie będzie miał co jeść. Niech sobie zdycha, jeśli mu się tak po-doba, ale po co ja mam na tym cierpieć! - Połowa fabryk zmniejsza płacę, oddala robotników i ogranicza produkcję. Słyszałem wczoraj u Endelmanów, rozprawiano dosyć szeroko. - Niech ich diabli wezmą wszystkich razem, co mnie to obchodzi, ja tylko nie chcę, żeby mnie wzięli, i żebym spokojnie mógł spać! Wsunął się pod kołdrę, wykręcił twarzą do ściany i sapał głośno z irytacji. - Ojciec musi być bardzo zmartwiony, żal mi go bardzo. - Nie gadaj mi o nim, bom taki zły, że oddałbym go każdemu za darmo! - zawołał siadając gwałtownie na łóżku. - Stary niedołęga! robi sam jak ostatni robotnik, zamęcza się, odmawia sobie nawet tego, że w tym roku nie pojedzie do Ems, chociaż doktór radził mu jechać i nawet nakazywał; robi bokami tak, że mu już wszystkie warsztaty staną niedługo, a tu wczoraj przyjeżdża mąż Berty, ten miły Fryc Wehr, i jak zaczął go podchodzić, tak stary wyciągnął prawie ostatnie pieniądze i dał łajdakowi, a potem matce mówi, że się czuje tak dobrze, iż już nie pojedzie do wód. Już nie wiem, co się stanie z nami, bo straciłem nadzieję uratowania firmy. Dorobił się tyle na swojej uczciwości, że po czterdziestu latach roboty, jak teraz umrze, to będę go musiał pochować za swoje pieniądze. - Za wcześnie o tym mówisz, będzie się jeszcze trzymał długo. - Fabryka nie wytrzyma roku, musi zdechnąć, bo paszy zbraknie, a jak fabryka klapnie, to stary jej nie przeżyje! Zdechnie z nią razem, ja go znam dobrze. A kto się uparł ręczną fabryką wytrzymać konkurencję z parą, tego można od razu posłać do domu wariatów. - Rzeczywiście, jest to maniactwo tak dziwne, że aż śmieszne. - To jest śmieszne dla obcych, ale dla nas to maniactwo jest tragiczne, a szczególniej teraz, kiedy cała Łódź się trzęsie, kiedy mocne nawet firmy kładą się jak zboże, kiedy bankructwami całe miasto śmierdzi, kiedy już nie wiadomo komu dać kredyt, a komu nie dać, bo wszyscy zarywa ją. Jak ty myślisz, czym my od paru lat żyjemy? już nie kołdrami ani kapami, bo te już naśladuje Zuker i sprzedaje o pięćdziesiąt procent taniej, żyjemy tymi czerwonymi płócienkami, żyjemy czerwonym kolorem, którego jeszcze dzisiaj nikt nie potrafi naśladować. Tylko ten towar idzie jako tako, ale on jest taki drogi, że gdyby szedł najlepiej, żeby się sprzedawało wszystko, co tylko zrobić można, to się zarobi na tym dziesięć procent. Ja mam już tak dosyć tego kramarstwa, że jak ty prędko nie zajmiesz się fabryką, to sam, chociaż nic nie mam, założę i plunę na wszystko. Zbankrutuję, to zbankrutuję, ale będę przynajmniej coś robił! Położył się znowu, okręcił kołdrą po uszy i milczał. - Sezon jest zły, bankructwa są na porządku dziennym, ogólnie zmniejszają produkcję wszyscy z wyjątkiem trzech, może czterech wielkich fabryk, które mają za co przebyć kryzys; jest nawet źle, ale już są widoki poprawienia się interesów. Ostatnie urzędowe zawiadomienia głoszą, że w całej Rosji oziminy jesienią doskonałe, zimę przetrzymały świetnie i zapowiadają się doskonale. Jeśli wiosna nie zawiedzie, jeśli urodzaje będą dobre przez dwa lub trzy lata, a ceny na zboże nie spadną w tym czasie, czego się nawet nie przewiduje z powodu wyczerpania zapasów u nas i za granicą i z powodu nieurodzajów indyjsko-amerykańskich, to nasz rynek koło jesieni zacznie się ożywiać. Jest jeszcze jedna przyczyna, dlaczego musi być lepiej w przemyśle tkackim: oto rozpoczęcie olbrzymich państwowych robót, które pochłoną setki milionów i zajmą dziesiątki tysięcy rąk obecnie bezczynnych! Słyszysz, Maks! - Słyszę, ale powiem waszym przysłowiem: Patyczki strużą, a ptaszki jeszcze w lesie. Karol nic się na to nie odezwał, tylko włożył palto i pojechał do Mullerów. Na Piotrkowskiej spostrzegł Kozłowskiego, który po całych dniach włóczył się po mieście. Stał jak zwykle w baletowym pas, z cylindrem na tyle głowy, który co chwila zsuwał na czoło gałką laski i odsuwał, rozmawiał z dyrektorem teatru, który w baraniej siwej czapce, z jasnym zawiesistym wąsem i orlim nosem miał minę atamana koszowego. Odkłonił im się spiesznie i nie zważając na znaki Kozłowskiego, chcącego zatrzymać dorożkę, pojechał dalej. Mullerowie mieszkali za gmachami swojej fabryki, oddzielonej ogrodami od mieszkania, wychodzącego na inną ulicę. Ulica była mało zabudowana i zaraz prawie za ich domem wychodziła w pola, ale pomimo to była już uregulowaną, miała bruk, trotuary i gazowe oświetlenie z tego powodu, że kilku fabrykantów miało tutaj swoje mieszkania. W oknie niskiego parterowego domu, przyciśniętego bokiem do piętrowego pałacyku, zażółciła się na chwilę pomiędzy masą kwiatów twarz Mady i zniknęła. W przedpokoju zastał Mullerową, która mu otwierała drzwi i nieomal chciała pomagać przy zdejmowaniu palta. Była tak zakłopotana i onieśmielona, że tylko ruchem ręki zaprosiła go do pokoju. - Mąż w kantorze, a Mada zaraz przyjdzie, niech pan siada! - zaczęła przysuwając mu fotel, na którym położyła jedwabną czerwoną poduszkę. Zaczął rozmawiać, ale pomimo że mówił o najbanalniejszych rzeczach, o pogodzie, wiośnie, a nawet o drożyźnie na targach, Mullerowa nie dała się wywieść z cierpliwego milczenia. - Ja, ja! - odpowiadała wygładzając niebieski fartuch, jakim była okręconą, i podnosiła na niego blade, wypełzłe przy ognisku kuchennym oczy, poruszające się ciężko w pomarszczonej, martwej twarzy. Miała na sobie jakiś barchanowy w kratkę kaftan i chustkę wełnianą na głowie, zawiązaną pod brodę. Wyglądała jak stara kucharka, bo nawet jakiś zapach rosołów i frytur otaczał ją i rozlewał się po pokoju. Najlepiej się przeto czuła w kuchni z pończochą w ręku, która teraz wyglądała z kieszeni fartucha, - Jakże pani zdrowie? - zapytał w końcu z rozpaczą. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze - odpowiadała złą polszczyzną i spoglądała niecierpliwie na drzwi, którymi miała wejść Mada. - A pana żona i dziecka? - zapytała po długim namyśle. - Jestem jeszcze kawalerem, łaskawa pani, - Ja, ja! i mój Wilhelm jeszcze kawaler. Pan zna moja Wilhelma? - Mam przyjemność go znać. Czy już wyjechał? - Ja, do Berlina - odpowiedziała z westchnieniem i byłaby się powoli może rozgadała, ale Mada weszła i tak promieniejąca zadowoleniem, że stara popatrzyła na nią, obciągnęła jej stanik i wyszła. - Widzi pani, że czasami umiem dotrzymać słowa. Podał jej długi spis książek, jaki mu zrobił Horn, który z literaturą był w bliższych stosunkach. - A było panu bardzo trudno? - zagadnęła akcentując słowa na ostatnich literach. - Było mi bardzo łatwo, ponieważ pani sobie tego życzyła. - Pan nie kłamie? - zapytała naiwnie. - Nie, nie! - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Pani myśli, że mężczyźni zawsze kłamią! - Ja nie wiem. tylko Wilhelm to zawsze kłamie. Ja mu nic a nic nie wierzę. - Ale mnie pani wierzyć będzie? Zaczynał się bawić tą rozmową. - A, jak pan nigdy nie skłamie, to będę wierzyć. - Obiecuję pani to solennie. - Dobrze. Wie pan, a tamte książki ciocia mi przywiozła i już czytam. - Bardzo panią zajmują? - Takie są tam ładne wzruszające kawałki, że płakałyśmy razem z mamą. Ojciec się z nas śmiał, ale musiałam mu wczoraj czytać cały wieczór. - Późno pani powróciła od państwa Endelmanów? - Już było ciemno. Widziałam, jak pan wychodził z salonu. - Musiałem wcześniej wyjść i bardzo żałowałem tego. - Bardzo ładnie jest u Endelmanów i tak wspaniale przyjmowali. - Żałowałem, że nie mogłem porozmawiać dłużej z panią. - Ale ja za to mówiłam o panu z panią Trawińską. - I bardzo mnie panie obmawiały? - O nie, nie! To tylko panowie nas obmawiają. - Przekonała się pani o tym? - Zawsze, jak Wilhelm powraca z wizyt i wieczorów, to przychodzi do mnie opowiadać i wykpiwać ze wszystkich kobiet. - I myśli pani, że wszyscy mężczyźni tak robią? - Jak pan powie, że nie wszyscy, to ja panu będę wierzyć! - zawołała prędko, rumieniąc się gwałtownie. - Zapewniam panią, że nie wszyscy. I tak dalej toczyła się rozmowa w tonie naiwnego szczebiotu o niczym, aż go znudziła, i zaczął oglądać kwiaty, bardzo starannie hodowane i przysłaniające szyby okien. Chwalił je gorąco. - Powiem Gotliebowi, to jemu będzie przyjemnie. - Któż to taki? - Nasz ogrodnik. Pan Storch nie lubi kwiatów i powiada, że jakby w tych doniczkach posadził kartofle, to byłoby więcej pożytku, ale pan Stórch jest głupi, prawda? - Pewnie, że tak jest, skoro pani mówi. Bawił się coraz lepiej, a później, gdy się ośmieliła więcej i rumieńce coraz mniej ją kłopotały swoją czerwonością, rozmawiała tak rezolutnie, że spoglądał na nią z pewnym zdziwieniem. Brakowało jej znajomości wielu form towarzyskich, bo ojciec był za świeżym milionerem i wychowywała się pomiędzy kuchnią a fabryką, w prostym otoczeniu webrów, robotników i takich samych dorobkiewiczowskich rodzin jak oni, ale zdradzała dużą żywość umysłu i wiele rozsądku życiowego. Obłuda życia towarzyskiego nie starła z niej szczerości, która nieraz wydawała się śmiesznie dziecinna, ale porywała swoją prostotą. Skończyła nawet jakąś pensję w Saksonii, skąd Muller przybył przed laty jako zwykły tkacz do tej ziemi, która istotnie stała się dlań "ziemią obiecaną". Miała nawet pewne pojęcie o wartości pieniędzy, bo w rozmowie powiedziała o wspólnej ich znajomej; - Pan wie, że Mania Godfryd zerwała z narzeczonym? - Nie, czy panią to oburza? - Dziwi mnie tylko, bo ani nie jest piękną, ani nie ma posagu i już z drugim zrywa. - Może woli czekać na bogatego młodego fabrykanta. - Przecież i ten jej narzeczony mógł się dorobić. Mój ojciec, jak się żenił, nie miał ani talara, a teraz przecież jest bogaty. - A może panna Godfryd chce zostać starą panną? - A któraż by chciała zostać starą panną dobrowolnie! - wykrzyknęła gorąco. - Jest pani tego pewną? - Ja bym nigdy nie została. Mnie zawsze bardzo żal starych panien, one są tak samotne i takie biedne. - Bo pani dobra, - A potem ludzie się z nich śmieją. Gdybym mogła, toby wszystkie kobiety na świecie miały mężów i dzieci, i... Zatrzymała się patrząc, czy Borowiecki się nie śmieje, ale on stłumił uśmiech i spoglądając na jej złote rzęsy i twarz mocno zaczerwienioną, powiedział poważnie: - Dobrze by pani zrobiła. - I pan nie śmieje się ze mnie? - pytała podejrzliwie. - Podziwiam pani dobre serce. - Papa idzie - zawołała odsuwając się nieco od niego. Muller istotnie wyszedł z drzwi prowadzących do pałacu, był w pantoflach klapiących drewnianymi podeszwami i w barchanowym podwatowanym i mocno zatłuszczonym kaftanie. Wyglądał jak karczmarz z wypasioną czerwoną twarzą, pozbawioną zupełnie zarostu i świecącą się tłuszczem, tylko zamiast porcelanowej fajki miał w ustach cygaro, które przerzucał językiem z jednego kąta ust w drugi. - A czemu, Mada, ja nie wiedziałem, że jest pan Borowiecki - zawołał po przywitaniu się. - Mama nie chciała przerywać ojcu roboty. - Widzi pan, ja mam duży kłopot. Wyjął cygaro i poszedł splunąć pod piec do kraszuarki. - Pan nie zmniejszy produkcji? - Muszę mniej robić, bo tyle gotowego towaru, że mało co się sprzedaje. Sezon przepadł zupełnie. Kupcy są, ale ci wszyscy tylko bankrutują i zarywają. W tym roku dosyć straciłem na nich. Co robić, trzeba czekać na lepsze czasy. - No, pan się sezonu nawet najgorszego nie obawia - zauważył z uśmiechem. - Ja! ale co się straci dzisiaj, tego już i najlepszy sezon nie powróci. U Bucholca nie zmniejszają dnia? - Przeciwnie, bo w oddziale białym będą robić wieczorem. - On ma zawsze gluck. On ciągle chory? - Niby zdrowszy, bo już próbuje wychodzić. - Ale po co ty, Mada, trzymasz tutaj pana, przecież mamy pałac dla gości. - Może pan pozwoli dalej? - szepnęła. - Pójdźmy, pokażę panu moją chałupę. - O której cuda opowiadają w Łodzi. - Zobaczysz pan; kosztuje mnie całe sto sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, ale wszystko nowe. Ja nie kupuję starych gratów jak Endelmanowie, mnie stać na nowe. Obciągnął na dość wydatnym brzuchu kaftan i wydął pogardliwie usta na wspomnienie starych, bardzo cennych mebli Endelmanów. Szli wąskimi schodami, jakie prowadziły ze starego domu na pierwsze piętro pałacu, bo cały jego parter zajmował kantor główny fabryki. Mada biegła naprzód i otworzyła wielkie drzwi, u których klamki schowane były w barchanowe futerały. - Dobrze, że pan przyszedł - gadał Muller sapiąc i przerzucając ustawicznie cygaro w ustach. - Dawno pragnąłem, ale nigdy mi czas nie pozwalał. - Ja wiem, ja wiem! - zawołał klepiąc go w łopatkę. U nas nudno, to się pan bał przyjść - szczebiotała Mada wprowadzając ich do pałacu. - Niech pan siądzie na tej ładnej kanapie - zapraszał Muller. Mieszkanie tonęło w półzmroku. ale Mada popodnosiła .story do góry i jaskrawe światło dnia zalało szereg pokojów umeblowanych z przepychem. - A może pan zapali dobre cygaro? - Nigdy nie odmawiam. - Spróbuj pan tych, mocne, po siedmdziesiąt pięć kopiejek sztuka! Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni mocno zatłuszczonych i powypychanych garść zmiętych i pokrzywionych cygar. - A te słabsze, po rublu, spróbuj pan! - dodał wyciągając z drugiej kieszeni jeszcze silniej zmiętoszone, rzucił je na stolik, wałkował brudnymi rękami, żeby się poprostowały, ugryzał końce i podawał. - Spróbuję mocniejszych. Zapalił nie bez obrzydzenia. - Fein, co? - pytał rozkraczając się na środku pokoju z rękami w kieszeniach. - Doskonałe, ale to, które pan pali, ma inny jakiś zapach. - Moje kosztują po pięć fenigów, ja bardzo dużo palę i przyzwyczaiłem się do nich - usprawiedliwiał się. - Chce pan obejrzeć mieszkanie? - Z całą przyjemnością. Maks Baum dużo mi o nim opowiadał. - Pan Maks jest pana wielkim przyjacielem - wtrąciła Mada. - To mądry chłopak, ale jego ojciec to ma coś... w głowie. Zobacz pan dobrze, oglądaj pan wszystko, to nie żadna tandeta używana, to wszystko na obstalunek robione w Berlinie. - Wszystko pan sprowadzał z zagranicy? - Wszystko, bo Huberman powiedział, że tutaj U was nic nie dostanie porządnego. Karol zamilkł i oglądał dość pobieżnie garnitury mebli, ciężkie portiery z jedwabiów i aksamitów, dywany, obrazy, a raczej wspaniałe ramy, bo na to zwracał uwagę Muller, kandelabry kosztowne a niesmaczne, piece pękate z niemieckiej rnajoiki, specjalne do jednego z damskich pokoików sprowadzone zwierciadła w ramach z saskiej porcelany. Mada go objaśniała szczegółowo o każdym sprzęcie, była bardzo zadowolona z jego obecności i co chwila podnosiła swoje jasne porcelanowe oczy i p rzykrywała je spiesznie złotawą strzechą rzęs, bo Karol częste spojrzenia zatrzymywał na jej białej twarzy, pokrytej drobniutkimi punkcikami piegów, które ją obsypywały niby puchem brzoskwiniowym, ale nie zaniedbywał przy tym wykrzykiwań głośno: - Wspaniałe, wspaniałe! Mieszkanie było istotnie urządzone z dorobkiewiczowską wspaniałością. Było w nim wszystko, co można kupić za pieniądze, ale nie było w nim życia ani gustu. Był gabinet do pracy bardzo paradnie urządzony, w którym nikt nie pracował; była łazienka wyłożona majoliką białą w niebieski deseń z wanną marmurową, do której się schodziło po kilku stopniach pokrytych szkarłatem, sufit był ozdobiony malowidłami w stylu pompejańskim, ale czuć było, że tutaj się nikt jeszcze nie kąpał. Pod wieżyczką, która wyskakiwała nad dach pałacyku niby gruby wańtuch wełny, był pokój urządzony po mauretańsku; okna, ściany i odrzwia pstrzyły się w jaskrawe ordynarne figlasy rysunkowe, udające styl mauretański, długie, a niskie sofy pokrywały meblowe barchany w tymże stylu; pokój był karykaturalny i ordynarny krzykliwością barw, w jakie upstrzono ściany i okna, a w którym również nikt i nigdy nie siadał pod mauretańską kopułą, świecącą jak stary przepalony rondel ceglasto-miedzianymi malowaniami. - To jest po hiszpańsku - objaśniał Muller. - Po mauretańsku, ojciec się omylił - poprawiała Mada. - Pan sam urządzał? - Ja sam płaciłem, a Huberman urządzał. - Panu się podoba ten pokój? - pytała Mada. - Bardzo, jest śliczny i oryginalny. Kłamał z uśmiechem. - On jest bardzo drogi! Huberman doliczył mi za niego całe dwa tysiące rubli. Ja nie lubię głupstw, lubię tylko solidne rzeczy, ale jak mi zaczął gadać, że w każdym porządnym pałacu musi być pokój urządzony po chińsku lub po japońsku, a że i Mada chciała, to on zrobił po mauretańsku dla oryginalności. Mnie to nic nie szkodzi, niech sobie będzie po jakiemu chce, ja i tak w tym nie będę mieszkał. - To państwo nie mieszkają w pałacu? - Panie Borowiecki, żebym ja mieszkał w pałacu, toby się ze mnie tak śmieli, jak się śmieją z Meyera i z Endelmana. Po co mi to, kiedy wygodniej w starej chałupie. - Ale szkoda trzymać pustką. - Niech stoi. Wszyscy stawiają pałace, i ja kazałem postawić, mają salony, i ja mam salony, mają powozy i konie, i ja mam powozy i konie. Kosztuje drogo, niech kosztuje i niech sobie stoi, niech ludzie wiedzą, że Muller może mieć pałace, a woli mieszkać w starym domu. Poszli dalej oglądać. W środku mieszkania, z oknem na alejkę prowadzącą do fabryki, był długi wąski pokój obity ciemną materią. Pod ścianami stały niskie sofy pokryte czerwoną w złote kwiaty skórą, z tyłami sięgającymi do pół wysokości ścian i poprzegradzanymi na pojedyncze siedzenia jak w coupe drugiej klasy. Wąskie zwierciadła wpuszczone w mur patrzyły mrocznie znad sof i marmurowych konsol obwiedzionych brązowymi galeryjkami. Był to pokój do palenia, jak objaśniała Mada, ale znać było po niepokalanej nowości sof i stolików niskich, symetrycznie przed nimi rozstawionych, że tutaj nikt jeszcze nie palił. Potem oglądali ogromny salon oświetlony czterema oknami, zupełnie biały, ze stiukowym sufitem gęsto złoconym, zapchany meblami, przeładowany masą obrazów, kandelabrów, kolumn, kanapek i krzeseł, które w wyciągniętych szeregach, owinięte w białe pokrowce, stały pod ścianami; znać było, że nikt tutaj się jeszcze nie bawił i nikt nie siadał na tych meblach. Były jeszcze maleńkie gabineciki, wyzłocone i ozdobione jak bombonierki, pełne gracików, pustych żardinierek, paradnych marmurowych kominków, na których się wdzięczyły porcelanowe statuetki. Był i pokój jadalny połączony windą z kuchnią, cały wyłożony mahoniowymi kwadratami, ujętymi w cienkie jak ostrza brązowe listwy, ze stołem ciężkim w pośrodku, z kredensami w stylu empire, które Muller kolejno otwierał i pokazywał ich wnętrza zapchane porcelaną i zastawami stołowymi, których nikt nie używał. Była i biblioteka, bo budowniczy i tapicer o niczym nie zapomnieli; mały pokoik obstawiony szafkami z białego dębu, w stylu staroniermeckim, w którym się złociły przez szyby szaf grzbiety dzieł wszystkich wielkich pisarzów świata, a których tutaj nikt nie tylko nie czytał, ale i nikt nie znał ich imion. A na zakończenie poszli do sypialni; na środku stały dwa olbrzymie łoża, zasłane jedwabną niebieską pościelą i przysłonięte takimiż kotarami, niebieski również dywan zaścielał całą posadzkę i niebieskie obicie miały ściany. W rogu stała wielka marmurowa umywalnia dwuosobowa, tak wielka, że można by w niej pławić konie, połączona rurami z fabryką, która dostarczała wody ciepłej. Nikt nie sypiał w tej sypialni. - Wspaniały pokój do spania! - szepnął Karol. - To Mady, jak pójdzie za mąż. Chodźmy do pokoju Mady. Ale Mada zaczęła protestować, że jeszcze w nim nie sprzątnięto. - Głupia jesteś - mruknął i wprowadził Karola do bardzo jasnego pokoju, wybitego białoróżową materią. Maleńkie mebelki stały w wielkim nieładzie na jasnym dywanie. - Doskonałe miejsce do pisywania liścików - powiedział Karol przypatrując się maleńkiemu biurku, na którym w wielkim porządku ułożone leżały pudełka z papierem i przybory do pisania. - Cóż z tego, kiedy zupełnie nie mam do kogo pisywać. A tyle razy chciałam bardzo pisać list - mówiła ze szczerą przykrością i zaczęła cmokać na dwa kanarki rozbijające się w mosiężnej klatce, stojącej na parapecie okna. - Słuchają pani? - O, słuchają. Wilhelm przychodził, gwizdał im ciągle i ponauczał śpiewać. - Ma pani pokój jak Goethowska Gretchen. Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale zarumieniła się po włosy. Powracając na dół Karol raz jeszcze przyglądał się tym licznym pokojom, które stały w ciszy pustki i sztywności. Były tak wspaniałe, tak czyste, świeże, nowe, że robiły wrażenie wystawy tapicerskiej, urządzonej bardzo bogato, ale zupełnie bez gustu. Prócz Mady nikt nie mieszkał w pałacu, stał na pokaz gościom i dlatego, żeby Muller mógł powiedzieć: - Mam pałac. Na dole w małym pokoiku, przylegającym do kuchni i który służył za jadalnię całej rodzinie, Mullerowa podała kawę. Karol wymawiał się brakiem czasu, ale Muller odebrał mu kapelusz, wziął go wpół i posadził na krześle. Pozostał, bo Mada tak wymownie prosiła go oczami, że nie chciał jej robić przykrości, tylko się spieszył, gdyż miał jeszcze być dzisiaj u Bucholca. Prosił też Mullera o protekcję do Szai dla Horna. Fabrykant przyrzekł uroczyście, że jutro osobiście się tam uda, i ręczył nawet za skutek, bo żył z Szają w bliskich stosunkach. Mullerowa w milczeniu podsuwała różne ciastka swojej roboty i kilka razy poprawiała Madzie włosy, które się wysuwały złotymi kosmykami na czoło bo dziewczyna tak była uradowana i podniecona, że ciągle się śmiała i na nic nie zważała. Nie umiała nawet ukryć tego, że się jej Karol bardzo podobał, mówiła mu to kilkakrotnie w różny sposób. Muller był również rad, brał go wpół, klepał po kolanie i szeroko opowiadał o swojej fabryce. Karol, jak mógł, udawał zajęcie tym, co mu mówiono, słuchał cierpliwie, odpowiadał, ale w głębi nudził się i męczył tym przymusem i banalnością tematów, jakie Muller podnosił. Dom cały miał wybitne cechy małego mieszczaństwa w obyczajach i poglądach, pachniał porządkiem i tą czysto niemiecką wołową pracowitością. Wyjątkowi byli tylko na tym punkcie, że nie popsuły ich miliony i mieli wymagania i instynkty robotników. - Jak pan będzie naszym sąsiadem, to musi pan bywać częściej u nas. - A pan będzie blisko mieszkał? - zawołała Mada rozpromieniona. - Tak. Widzi pani ten długi rząd okien za fabryką Trawińskiego? - pokazywał oknem. - To stara fabryka Meisnera! - Ja ją kupiłem. - To pan będzie blisko? - zawołana radośnie i umilkła nagle zachmurzona, siedziała już cicho do samego odejścia Karola, tylko prosiła go, aby przyszedł znowu. Obiecał to solennie i tak ścisnął jej rękę na pożegnanie, że oblała się rumieńcem i długo oknem wyglądała za nim. Borowiecki szedł już prosto do Bucholca, ale szedł wolno, bo go obciążyła ta serdeczność Mullera i jeszcze większa Mady. Uśmiechał się do jakiegoś obrazu, który w coraz pełniejszych formach wyłaniał mu się z mózgu. Czuł, że Miiller dałby mu córkę bez żadnego wahania. Roześmiał się prawie głośno, bo przypomniał sobie tego grubego czerwonego Niemca, w barchanowym kaftanie, w zatłuszczonych spodniach i w starych pantoflach, na tle salonów. Był śmiesznym, ale co go to obchodziło. - Mada ma dużo naturalnego wdzięku i okrągły milion w dodatku! Do licha - mruknął. - A jednaki - myślał i zaczął stawiać pewne przypuszczenia i kombinacje, ale rychło się ich pozbył, bo przypomniał sobie Ankę i list jej, jaki rano odebrał i którego jeszcze nie przeczytał. - Zawsze coś staje w poprzek, zawsze człowiek Jest niewolnikiem! - szepnął wchodząc do kantoru Bucholca. Bucholc po ostatnim ataku prędko uczuł polepszenie i już nie tylko przesiadywał w kantorze jak dawniej, ale zaczynał wychodzić do fabryki i łaził po niej z pomocą kija lub którego z robotników. Z Borowieckim był na dobrej stopie, pomimo że ten wymówił mu miejsce i że kłócili się po kilka razy dziennie. Ufał mu we wszystkim i potrzebował go teraz, nim Knoll powróci, bo zięć na wezwanie do powrotu, z powodu choroby teścia, odpowiedział telegraficznie, że gdyby stary umarł, to przyjedzie a inaczej nie myśli sobie psuć interesów. Bucholc przeglądał wielką księgę, którą mu August podtrzymywał, i tylko spojrzał na wchodzącego, kiwnął mu głową i dalej sprawdzał pozycje budżetu. Karol w milczeniu zabrał się do klasyfikowania korespondencji, a później rozpatrywał plany i kosztorysy nowych urządzeń w farbiarni, jakie sam zaprojektował; robota była pilna, bo na nowych maszynach miał się drukować towar już na następny sezon zimowy. Wieczór robił się prędko i przez okna kantoru park czerniał coraz bardziej i zaczynał szumieć nagimi drzewami, które kołysane wiatrem zaglądały do okien, trzęsły się chwilę w świetle i cofały. Robota szła mu niesporo, bo co chwila przypominał się Muller, odkładał wtedy sztywne karty pełne rysunków, cyfr i notat i zapadał w zadumę. Cisza zupełna panowała w kantorze, wiatr tylko się wzmagał na dworze, harcował po drzewach, tłukł nimi o ściany i okna i dudnił głucho po blaszanych dachach. Elektryczne światło drgało i ślizgało się po czarnych szafach, w których stały uszeregowane olbrzymie księgi, mające na grzbietach białe cyfry lat, z jakich pochodziły. Bucholc oderwał oczy od księgi i zasłuchał się w dalekich tonach harmonijki, jakie płynęły z wiatrem gdzieś od domów familijnych. Usta mu dragały nerwowo, okrągłe jastrzębie oczy, bardziej czerwone niż zwykle, powlekły się jakby smętkiem, słuchał długo, a w końcu rzekł cicho: - Nudno tutaj, prawda? - Jak w kantorze. - Mam dziwną chęć usłyszenia muzyki, tylko głośnej bardzo, gwaru wielkiego: a nawet chciałbym widzieć dużo ludzi. - Zdążyłby pan prezes jeszcze do teatru. Dopiero dziewiąta. Bucholc nic nie odpowiedział, położył głowę na grzbiecie fotelu i zapatrzył się przed siebie, i z wolna zaczęło mu twarz powlekać jakieś ostre zniechęcenie i nuda. - Jak się pan prezes czuje dzisiaj? - spytał Kafol po chwili. - A dobrze, dobrze! - odpowiedział stłumionym głosem i ostry, gorzki uśmiech okolił mu sine usta. Nie, nie było mu dobrze; serce wprawdzie biło spokojnie i normalnie, bóle nóg przeszły, mógł się dosyć swobodnie poruszać, ale czuł, że nie jest mu dobrze. Czuł dziwną ociężałość w sobie, nie mógł myśleć bo co chwila rwała mu się przędza świadomości i zapadał w głuchy stan apatii; nudziła go robota, cyfry zyski i straty, wszystko stawało mu się zupełnie obojętnym dzisiaj. A głęboko pod linią świadomości, poprzez tę szarą ciężką mgłę nudy wyrywały się błyski pragnień nieokreślonych, zachcenia tak mgnieniowe, że w drodze do uświadomienia przepadały i zalewały mu mózg mrokiem, a serce smutkiem zniechęcenia. - Strasznie pusto w całym domu - powiedział cicho i rozglądał się po kantorze, po tych szafach, po oknach, patrzył na Augusta, który oparty grzbietem o framugę drzwi wyprostował się nagle i czekał rozkazu. Przypatrywał się wszystkiemu dziwnie badawczym wzrokiem, jakby oglądał po raz pierwszy, i opadł w fotel bezwładnie, zwiesił głowę na piersi i dyszał ciężko, bo mu duszę ścisnął jakiś mocny, bardzo bolesny spazm strachu niewytłumaczonego, czepiał się jeszcze oczami czarnych punktów cyfr na białej karcie książki, błyszczenia światła na brązowym wielkim kałamarzu, to wieszał się jakby na tym coraz słabiej dźwięczącym odgłosie harmonijki, na szumie parku i na dalekim, głuchym odgłosie turkotów ulicznych, ale dusza ześlizgiwała się bezwładnie z tych krawędzi i zapadała w ciemnię, pełną strasznej ciszy. Przed dziesiątą Karol skończył robotę i podał papiery, tłumacząc obszernie każdą pozycję. - Dobrze, dobrze! - mówił od czasu do czasu Bucholc, nic prawie nie słysząc. Nic go to nie obchodziło, bo coraz głębiej czuł tę pustkę i osamotnienie, w jakim żył, coraz mocniejszym kołem zaciskało mu duszę zniechęcenie i niemoc. - Po co ja się tym zajmuję. Kosztuje tyle czy tyle, to kwestia kasjera - powiedział niechętnie. Borowiecki zabierał się do wyjścia. -- Idziesz pan już? - Skończyłem robotę na dzisiaj. Dobranoc panu. Uścisnął mu rękę i wyszedł, a Bucholc nie mógł się zdobyć na prośbę, aby pozostał, bo w ostatniej chwili wstyd mu się zrobiło tej dziecinnej słabości.. Słuchał słabnących w oddali jego kroków i byłby bardzo wiele dał, gdyby Borowiecki powrócił. - August, pójdźmy na górę - szepnął podnosząc się z miejsca i poszedł bez pomocy lokaja, który gasił światła i zamykał drzwi. Drugi lokaj czuwający w przedpokoju szedł przed nim ze świecą, a Bucholc wolno wlókł się przez olbrzymie, ciche i puste mieszkanie. Tak mu się dziwnie pustym wydawało dzisiaj, tak mu ciężyła ta samotność, że poszedł zajrzeć do żony, ale żona spała, zakopana w betach, że tylko kawałek jej żółtej woskowej twarzy widać było na poduszce, nie obudziła się na odgłos jego wejścia, tylko papuga, przebudzona blaskiem światła, zeskoczyła z klatki i uwieszona pazurami, na firance zakrzyczała żałośnie: - Kundel, Kundel! Cofnął się zawiedziony i poszedł prosto do siebie. - August! - zawołał półgłosem. Lokaj stanął w oczekującej postawie, ale mu Bucholc nic nie powiedział, siedział w fotelu przed piecem, poruszał nieodstępnym kijem dogasający ogień i z dziwną, po raz pierwszy odczuwaną, obawą myślał. że musi zostać sam. - Pozamykaj okiennice - rzekł w końcu i sam sprawdzał, czy dobrze zamknięte są żelazne wewnętrzne okiennice, rozebrał się, położył i próbował czytać, ale oczy miały ciężar ołowiu, nie mógł nimi poruszać. - Czy mogę już iść? - zapytał szeptem lokaj. - Idź, idź! - odpowiedział gniewnie, a gdy August już dochodził do drzwi, zawołał: - August! Lokaj zawrócił i stał czekając, wtedy Bucholc zaczął się go pytać powoli o żonę i o dzieci, a pytał tak łaskawie, że August odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od jego kija i odpowiadał nieśmiało, zaniepokojony tą niesłychaną dobrocią. Bucholcowi szło o to, aby go zatrzymać jak najdłużej w pokoju, a nie mógł powiedzieć mu prosto w oczy, aby został. Ta dziwna rozmowa prędko go zmęczyła i w końcu skinął, żeby sobie szedł spać. Pozostał sam i te obawy samotności, te jakieś dziwne, ciemne trwogi zaczęły mu przenikać duszę coraz ostrzejszymi włóknami. Nasłuchiwał pilnie odgłosów z ulicy, ale ulica spała, a słabsze echa nie były w stanie przedrzeć się przez żelazne, obite wojłokiem okiennice. Uniósł się na łokciu i z zapartym oddechem, kurczowo ściskając rewolwer, słuchał długo, bo mu się wydało, że słyszy coraz bliższy i wyraźniejszy odgłos kroków przez puste pokoje, Nikt jednak nie szedł, tylko odgłos bijącego zegaru doszedł go jękliwym dźwiękiem z któregoś z pokojów. To mu się wydawać znowu poczynało, że ciężka aksamitna portiera, zasłaniająca drzwi, wydyma się tak dziwnie, jakby się za nią krył człowiek. Uśmiechnął się z własnego złudzenia i znowu leżał Spokojnie, przytłumiwszy światło. Nie mógł jednak zasnąć. Godziny płynęły tak strasznie wolno, że wydawały mu się nieskończonością. I nie uspakajał się zupełnie, a nawet to zdenerwowanie i te wszystkie obawy wzrastały stopniowo i z wolna zamieniały się w jedną obawę śmierci. Zdawało mu się, że zaraz umrze, i tak jasno to zobaczył, tak nim ta straszna myśl zatrzęsła, tak go oszołomiła, że zerwał się z łóżka, jakby chciał uciekać, trząsł się cały z trwogi i zaczął gwałtownie dzwonić na dyżurnego lokaja, śpiącego na dole. - Idź prędko, niech tutaj zaraz przyjdzie doktór - wołał sinymi ustami. A gdy po pewnym czasie przyszedł Hamerstein, rzekł mu: - Mnie coś jest! Obejrzyj no mnie i zaradź. - Nic nie widzę - odpowiedział zaspany doktor, obejrzawszy go dosyć starannie. Bucholc zaczął mu opowiadać swój stan. - Jak się pan prezes wyśpi, to i wszystko przejdzie. - Głupiś! - odparł mu porywczo Bucholc, ale wielką dozę chloralu zażył i wkrótce zaraz zasnął. Borowiecki, zmęczony nadprogramową pracą, pojechał do miasta na herbatę. U Roszkowskiego pusto było już w tej godzinie, tylko w ostatnim pokoju cukierni za lustrem siedziało trzech mężczyzn: Wysocki, Dawid Halpern i Myszkowski, inżynier z fabryki barona Meyera. Przysiadł się do nich, bo znał dwóch ostatnich, a z Wysockim zaraz go poznajomili. Dawid Halpern, pochylony nad stolikiem, bił w niego chudymi rękami i prawie krzyczał: - Pan, panie Myszkowski, nie wie, co daje ta praca w Łodzi, bo pan wiedzieć nie chce, ale ja pana zaraz przekonam, ja panu pokażę rezultaty! Wyjął z pugilaresu kilka wycinków z "Kuriera" i podsuwając mu pod oczy czytał: - Słuchaj pan: "Od dnia 22 do 28 wywieziono z Łodzi: wyrobów żelaznych 1791 pudów, przędzy 11 614 pudów, wyrobów bawełnianych 22 852 pudów, wyrobów wełnianych 10 309 pudów." To panu nic nie mówi, to się samo zrobiło! A ja panu pokażę, co przez ten tydzień robiono w Łodzi. - Nie nudź pan swoją statystyką. Chłopiec, kawy trzy! Pan Borowiecki napije się z nami? - Ja tylko parę cyfr panu przeczytam, słuchajcie, panowie, bo to tyle warto co Biblia, a może i trochę więcej: „Przywóz następujący: wełny 11 719 pudów, przędzy 12 333, żelaza 7303, maszyn 4618, smarów 8771, mąki 36 117, zboża 8794, owsa 18 685, drzewa razem 36850, bawełny surowej 120682, węgla kamiennego l 032 360 pudów." Takie cyfry głośno dzwonią, to jest ładny papier taki wykaz; Łódź musi mieć dobry brzuch, żeby to wszystko przetrawić, to trzeba trochę pracować, a pan mówi, że tylko głupi pracują. - I bydło, pędzone batem - mówił spokojnie Myszkowski popijając kawę. - Aj, aj, co pan wygaduje! Jakim batem, gdzie bat! Ludzie muszą robić, no, powiedz pan, co by robił taki prosty cham, żeby on nie musiał robić! On zgniłby z próżniactwa i zdechłby z głodu. - Daj pan pokój! Pan się zachwycaj pracowitością Łodzi, wysławiaj pan dalej swoje cudowne miasteczko, całuj pan po rękach każdego, który tylko zechce zostać milionerem, i gadaj pan, że ci milionerzy mają dlatego miliony, że najwięcej pracowali. - Bo oni dlatego właśnie mają, skąd by inaczej je wzięli! - krzyczał zaperzony. - Bo są głupsi od swoich robotników i dlatego mają pieniądze. - Ja już nic pana nie rozumiem. Jak pana szanuję, panie Myszkowski, ja nic nie rozumiem, co pan mówi. Ja dotychczas wiedziałem, że jak kto pracuje, to ma, a jak kto pracuje i jest mądry, to ma jeszcze więcej, a jak kto jest bardzo mądry i bardzo pracuje, to robi miliony! - krzyczał głośno Halpern. - O co panom idzie? - zapytał Borowiecki nie mogąc się połapać. - Ja twierdzę, że wszyscy milionerzy, wszyscy pracujący całym wysiłkiem swoich i cudzych mięśni i władz - są głupcami, są kretynami. Pan Dawid Halpern dowodzi przeciwnie. Wygaduje bajeczne brednie na czegć pracy i stawia na ołtarzu bydlęta gnijące na podściółce z pieniędzy i każe mi ich podziwiać. - A prawda musi być w pośrodku! - wtrącił milczący dotychczas Wysocki. - Idź pan do nieba z tą swoją średnią prawdą. Jest się bydlęciem zupełnym albo człowiekiem, przejść nie ma w naturze, chyba we łbach zidiociałych ideologów. - Panie Myszkowski, ja muszę pana przekonać, że fabrykant, że człowiek, który chce zrobić miliony, robi więcej sto razy niż robotnik i że jego trzeba szanować. - Daj mi pan spokój z głupcami, którzy się zapracowują na to, aby zrobić pieniądze, mów mi pan lepiej o wszelkich boskich stworzeniach, które pracują tyle tylko, żeby wyżyć, one mają rozum. - Panie Myszkowski, żebyś pan miał miliony, tobyś pan inaczej mówił. - Szanuję pana, ale mogę panu powiedzieć głupstwo, jak pan będziesz gadał rzeczy, których pan nie rozumie. Miałem dosyć pieniądzy i puściłem je, ot tak! - dmuchnął dymem w oczy Halpernowi. - Spytaj się pan Kurowskiego, myśmy razem je puszczali. Ja dbam o pieniądze tyle co o deszcz wczorajszy. Pan mnie masz, panie Halpern, za głupca! Nie, panie Dawidzie, ja dlatego, żeby zarobić rubla więcej, niż potrzeba, nie wstanę pięć minut wcześniej, niż mi się chce, a dlatego, żeby zrobić nawet miliardy - nie poświęcę przyjemności pełnego człowieczego życia, nie wyrzeknę się patrzenia na słońce, spacerów po powietrzu, swobodnego oddychania, myślenia nad trochę większymi rzeczami niż miliardy, kochania itd., itd. Ja nie będę robił, robił, robił! bo ja chcę żyć, żyć, żyć! Nie jestem bydlęciem pociągowym ani maszyną. jestem człowiekiem. Tylko głupiec chce pieniędzy i dla zrobienia milionów poświęca wszystko, życie i miłość, i prawdę, i filozofię, i wszystkie skarby człowieczeństwa, a gdy się już tak nasyci, że może pluć milionami, cóż wtedy? Zdycha na materacu wypchanym tytułami własności. Wielka pociecha, zupełnie tej samej wartości, jak gdyby zdychał na gołej ziemi. A gdyby go później spytano, jak żył? powiedziałby: Robiłem. Po co? Zrobiłem miliony! Na co? No, żeby mieć miliony, żeby ludzie podziwiali, żeby jeździć powozem i imponować głupcom i żeby zdechnąć w połowie życia, zdechnąć z wycieńczenia pracą, ale na milionach! Tfu, z taką głupotą. - Porusza pan ważną kwestię, o której można by wiele mówić. - To sobie mówcie, ja idę do domu, ale podejmuję się kiedy indziej w stosownej chwili przekonać pana, panie Borowiecki, że wam wszystkim zaszczepili strasznego baccilusa pracy, który toczy cały organizm ludzkości, i myślę, że jeśli się nie opamiętają, to ludzkość prędzej zginie, niż to przewidują geologowie. Szli pustym trotuarem w górę ulicy. Wysocki po długim milczeniu zabrał głos i zaczął namiętnie dowodzić, że złe nie tkwi w tym, że wszyscy pracują za wiele, a w tym, że nie wszyscy pracują. Myszkowski nic nie odpowiedział, bo zaraz się z nimi pożegnał i poszedł do domu. Borowiecki sennym wzrokiem patrzał w uśpioną cichą ulicę. Halpern podchwycił to spojrzenie i zaczął: - Pan się przypatruje miastu? Pan sprawdza, że Myszkowski racji nie ma, bo jakby robili, jak on chce, toby tutaj nie stały te domy, te pałace, te fabryki, te składy, tu nie byłoby Łodzi! Byłby ładny kawałek lasu, gdzie by sobie mogli obywatele wyprawiać polowanie na dzikie świnie! - Nam nic nie szkodziłoby to, panie Dawidzie. - Panu może nie, panu Wysockiemu, to nie wiem, ale dla mnie potrzebną jest Łódź, mnie potrzeba fabryk, wielkiego miasta i wielkiego handlu! Co ja robiłbym na wsi? co ja robiłbym z chłopami - wykrzyknął. - Byłbyś pan pachciarzem - rzekł zimno Borowiecki oglądając się za dorożką. - I pomiędzy nimi. jest taka konkurencja, że z głodu umierają. - Tylko ci, co nie umieją oszukiwać chłopów i obywateli. - To jest gadanie? to jest tylko antysemickie gadanie, w które pan nie wierzy, bo pan dobrze wie, że płotkę zjada duży kiełbik, kiełbika zjada okoń, a okonia zjada szczupak, a szczupaka? Szczupaka zjada człowiek! A człowieka zjadają drudzy ludzie, jedzą go bankructwa, jedzą choroby, jedzą zmartwienia, aż go w końcu zjada śmierć. To wszystko jest w porządku i jest bardzo ładnie na świecie, bo z tego robi się ruch. - Pan masz talmudyczną filozofię, panie Dawidzie. - To jest filozofia patrzenia, a ja na świat patrzę bardzo dawno, panie Wysocki. Panie dyrektorze, co pan myśli o Myszkowskim? - zapytał przytrzymując go za rękę, bo Karol zaczął się z nim żegnać. - Bardzo dobry człowiek, bardzo! - szepnął wymijająco. - On jest genialny człowiek! on ma w głowie miliony i nie chce ich stamtąd wyciągnąć. Pan wie, że on zrobił nowe odkrycie u Meyera? Nowy sposób blichowania białego towaru. Meyer zarabia na tym pięćdziesiąt procent, a co, pan myśli, ma z tego Myszkowski? On nic nie ma! Jemu za ten wynalazek, który wart milion, dali dwa tysiące rubli pensji rocznej, on wziął i jeszcze chodzi do fabryki, i pracuje w laboratorium! Ja go bardzo szanuję, ale żeby nie chcieć majątku, żeby się śmiać z tego, że drudzy robią pieniądze, tego nic nie rozumiem, to jest trochę ciemne. Stuknął się w czoło. - Dobranoc panom - rzekł Karol. - Miałem do pana interes i załatwię go w kilku słowach - zaczął Wysocki. - Nie znając pana, miałem jednak być u niego z prośbą za jednym człowiekiem. - Szuka pan zajęcia dla kogo? - Tak, znam jednego biedaka, który od dwóch lat na próżno poszukuje pracy. - Specjalista? - Eks-obywatel ziemski, ale człowiek uczciwości nieposzlakowanej. - To razem tyle kwalifikacyj, że może szukać miejsca jeszcze drugie dwa lata z takim samym skutkiem. - Bardzo biedny i bardzo obarczony rodziną, umierają wprost z głodu. - Nie wyjątkowy wcale, bo takich nie brakuje w Łodzi. - Może by pan pomógł. Jakiekolwiek miejsce, jakkolwiek płatne, najprostsze, byłoby dla niego prawdziwym dobrodziejstwem. Niechaj mi pan daruje, że prawie nieznajomy i zaraz z prośbą się udaję. -Nie w tym środek kwestii, tylko że nie wiem, co panu odpowiedzieć. Miejsc lepiej płatnych nie ma nigdy wolnych, ponieważ na każdą opróżnioną posadę zgłasza się dwudziestu kandydatów, i to przeważnie samych specjalistów. - Mnie idzie o najzwyklejszą pracę, więc jeśli pan może... Borowiecki dał mu swój bilet wizytowy. - Niechaj ten protegowany pański przyjdzie do mnie z tym biletem jutro po południu do fabryki. Miejscami nie rozporządzam, ale będę się starał coś zrobić dla niego, tylko że panu nie ręczę za skutek. Rozeszli się zaraz w różne strony. Tom I Rozdział XIII